Ren Ketchum
Ren ! style=" ; background:#F08030; border:1px solid" |[[Soot (RaR)|Soot]] ! style=" ; background:#F15243; border:1px solid" |? |- ! style=" ; background:#F15243; border:1px solid" |? ! style=" ; background:#F15243; border:1px solid" |? ! style=" ; background:#F15243; border:1px solid" |? |} |} |} '''Ren Brock Ketchum''' is the main character of [[Rise and Regeneration]]. He is a Pokémon Researcher from [[Kanto (RaR)#Pallet Town|Pallet Town]], who returns to Kanto to track down his missing [[Ash Ketchum (RaR)|father]]. History Pre-series His dad went missing shortly after Ren’s birth, leaving [[Misty (RaR)|his mother]] to raise him alone. He had a relatively happy childhood until his mother's death when he was eight. To lessen the media attention, he moved to [[Hoenn (RaR)|Hoenn]] to live with [[May (RaR)|May]] and [[Drew (RaR)|Drew]], who officially adopted him a couple of years later. Ren enrolled at the esteemed LaRousse school and later went on to graduate with honours at the prestigious National University of Hoenn, obtaining a [[Trainer (Rar)|Trainer License]] when he was eighteen. Besieged by job offers, he eventually agreed to work for [[PRC (RaR)|Pallet Research Corp.]], as he believed the extensive travelling involved would allow him to trace details concerning his absent father. Rise arc Having arrived in [[Kanto (RaR)#Vermilion City|Vermilion City]], Ren and [[Violet (RaR)|Violet]] briefly met [[Jayna Kanon (RaR)|Jayna Kanon]] and her [[Persian (RaR)|Persian]]. After learning of an incident happening at [[Kanto#Cinnabar Island|Cinnabar]], he was accidentally teleported to the island by Jayna's [[Alakazam (RaR)|Alakazam]]. On Cinnabar the two were quickly pitted against the townspeople and [[Team Rocket (RaR)|Team Rocket]], with the latter taking advantage of the local anti-Pokémon sentiment. As the situation escalated, Ren and Jayna worked together with [[Cal (RaR)|Cal]], [[Soot (RaR)|Soot]] and [[Blaine (RaR)|Blaine]] to ease tensions and help restore order. Character Ren is intelligent and friendly. Although he is a confident, laidback soul who rarely takes anything seriously, he's frequently left frustrated and angered by his brushes with the media. He is often seen by others as optimistic, but perhaps this trait can be better described as an aversion to negativity. Despite his confidence, he struggles to make rapid decisions and prefers to mull things over. Appearance Ren is lightly tanned with scruffy mid-length, jet-black hair and dark cyan coloured eyes. He usually wears red or dark coloured casual clothing. Both of his ears are pierced several times, although he tends to only wear earrings on the left. He wears a three-toothed necklace, given to him by his late mother. Relationships With his Pokémon Ren has a somewhat awkward relationship with his Pokémon. Lacking the natural love for them, his time as a Trainer has come with a steep learning curve. He has particular trouble with Violet, who has discovered that her small stature and big eyes make it ''very'' easy to manipulate others. Aimeé Oak Childhood friends, Ren doesn't recall any of it with the same level of fondness that Aimeé does, although when they reunite in Pallet Town he notes that she's become astoundingly attractive. Katrinn Their relationship is strained, with Ren avoiding her whenever possible. Cal Ren has something of a rivalry with Cal, but the two are on good terms. Jayna Kanon They hit it off instantly, and remain close up until the events leading to Jayna's departure. Jasper=